Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving a signal, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting and receiving an acknowledgment signal in a wireless communication system.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the world of cellular telecommunications, those skilled in the art often use the terms 1G, 2G, and 3G. The terms refer to the generation of the cellular technology used. 1G refers to the first generation, 2G to the second generation, and 3G to the third generation.
1G refers to the analog phone system, known as an AMPS (Advanced Mobile Phone Service) phone systems. 2G is commonly used to refer to the digital cellular systems that are prevalent throughout the world, and include CDMAOne, Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), and Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). 2G systems can support a greater number of users in a dense area than can 1G systems.
3G commonly refers to the digital cellular systems currently being deployed. These 3G communication systems are conceptually similar to each other with some significant differences.
In a wireless communication system, it is important to devise schemes and techniques that increase the information rate and improve the robustness of a communication system under the harsh conditions of the wireless environment. To combat less-than-ideal communication conditions and/or to improve communication, various methods, including reducing transmission of unnecessary data, can be used to free up resources as well as promote more effective and efficient transmission.